<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ballad of the Windfish: Response Verse by Frostedsilverwings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648763">Ballad of the Windfish: Response Verse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostedsilverwings/pseuds/Frostedsilverwings'>Frostedsilverwings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Sad times, coping with loss, nah, should I tag Character Death?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostedsilverwings/pseuds/Frostedsilverwings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a response verse featuring the Ballad of the Windfish in Legend's perspective. The original lyrics are in plain text and the response verse are in bold text. If I had a way to separate them and have them on the same line I would but I don't know how. So for now This is what I'm doing. I hope you enjoy the angst.</p><p>(Also as a note because I have the OG lyrics in here... I do not own the original Lyrics, I am simply supplying a base line. All rights go to their respective owners, Thank You.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Legend (Linked Universe)/Marin (Legend of Zelda), Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ballad of the Windfish: Response Verse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sleepers wake<b> Awake I dream</b></p><p>Dreams will fade <b>Asleep I wait</b></p><p>Although we cling fast <b>Just to See you</b></p><p>Was it real? <b>It was real</b></p><p>What we saw? <b>What I saw</b></p><p>I believe <b>I believe</b></p><p> </p><p>Lost in dreams <b>Dreams find you</b></p><p>We sleep on<b> I can't sleep</b></p><p>Tossing and turning<b> Tossing and turning</b></p><p>Stay with me<b> Stay with you</b></p><p>By my side<b> By your side</b></p><p>Never leave<b> Come back please</b></p><p> </p><p>What if the worst comes?<b> The worst has come</b></p><p>If someday this sweet reverie ends<b> this sweet reverie has ended</b></p><p>We too<b> You too</b></p><p>Our memories<b> Your memories</b></p><p>For real <b>Are Real</b></p><p>Fade us by <b>Please Don't Fade</b></p><p> </p><p>Dream with me<b> I will dream</b></p><p>By the sea<b> By the sea</b></p><p>We watch the waves crash<b> And watch the waves crash</b></p><p> </p><p>Hold my hand<b> Hold your song</b></p><p>Think of me<b> Think of you</b></p><p>And I'll fly<b> And you'll fly</b></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>